tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 22
The twenty-second season '''(going under the name '''Big World! Big Adventures!) of Thomas & Friends starts airing on September 3rd 2018 in the UK and on September 17th 2018 in the US. It is expected to be released on Netflix, Hulu, and Amazon. Production Season 22 will mark the first major "reboot" of the franchise since the show switched to full CGI in the thirteenth season. The episodes will keep their eleven minute-long runtime, but will now be broken into seven minute-long stories, with an additional four minutes reserved for a variety of segments like sing-along karaoke songs, music videos or Thomas talking directly with the audience about lessons learned during a particular episode. Among many other changes, Edward and Henry will be removed from the Steam Team to make room for Nia and Rebecca, and the narrator has been replaced with Thomas talking to the audience (however, Mark Moraghan has said that he will still work on the series). Season 22 will be set after Big World! Big Adventures!. The season will be split into two halves; one half will see Thomas travelling around the world and visiting China, India and Australia, while the second half will take place back on the Island of Sodor. The season will also be released on Netflix, Amazon and Hulu in the fall of 2018.http://kidscreen.com/2017/10/16/up-to-speed-mattel-revamps-thomas-series-toys/ Episodes Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Belle * Porter * Marion * Samson * Flying Scotsman * Ashima * Rajiv * Shane * Yong Bao * Merlin * Nia * Diesel * Daisy * Salty * Dart * Sidney * Philip * Skarloey * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Judy and Jerome * Bradford * Hannah * Trevor * Jack * Cranky * Kevin * Reg * Carly * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Cyril the Fogman Characters Introduced * Rebecca * Hong-Mei * Noor Jehan * Shankar * Tamika * Dexter * An An and Yin-Long * Aubrey and Aiden * Isla * Charubala Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby and Bradford * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill and Philip * Matt Wilkinson as Ben * Olivia Colman as Marion * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Siu-see Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Lin-Yong * Mark Moraghan as Dexter * Tim Bain as Aiden US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry and Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as James and Bradford * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Tina Desai as Ashima * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Mark Moraghan as Dexter * Tim Bain as Aiden Gallery File:SteamTeamNia&Rebecca.jpeg|New Steam Team promo References Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Future Releases Category:Seasons